


Close FriendTrips

by ALittleBitofThis



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis
Summary: Peter wakes up in the middle of the night in Europe, and Ned is there for him. Just friends being good friends. Platonic cuddles are underrated.





	Close FriendTrips

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came from a conversation in a server about friends not cuddling enough, and it's kinda short, but hopefully cute. Enjoy!

“Please!” Peter jolts upwards as his own voice tears him out of his nightmare. Tony? Tony… he was begging him to stay. Not to die…

The room is dark, and Peter feels the wetness on his face as he sniffles. He’s sick of this dream. Tony never stays. He turns to look at his clock, but it isn’t there. What? Where is he? He- oh. Right, the Europe trip.

“Peter?” A voice asks shyly. It startles Peter, but as he wakes up more, he remembers that he’s sharing a room. He swallows down the bile to respond.

“Yeah?” His voice sounds a lot weaker and smaller than he’d like.

“You were… uh… talking in your sleep,” Ned looks for the right words to say. Peter doesn’t respond, but he hears shifting, and Ned turns on the lamp, revealing Peter’s tear-streaked face. Peter quickly turns away from the light, wiping his eyes.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Peter mumbles. Ned frowns, watching his friend. There’s sweat visible on his face and even through his shirt, but the way Peter hugs himself is as if it’s cold. Neither of them speak for a minute.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure? Are you okay?” Ned asks immediately. Peter forces a nod, but his voice cracks when he tries to verbally confirm it.

“Yeah. ‘M fine,” He sighs and pulls his knees up to his chest. Nightmares are the worst, and now he feels guilty for waking Ned up. Hopefully, no one else in the hotel heard him. Ned… doesn’t seem to mind though. His best friend actually gets out of bed to come sit on Peter’s bed, setting a hand on his arm.

“I know you miss him, dude,” Ned says. Peter’s eyes well up again, and he quickly wipes the tears away before he starts to sob again. It’s happened too many times to count.

“‘S Okay,” Peter forces out, but Ned moves his hand down to squeeze Peter’s.

“Peter, you’re shaking,” Ned points out, and Peter is too tired to deny it. “Here.” Ned shifts again, coming up to sit closer to the headboard. Ned wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulder, pulling him close. Peter clenches his eyes shut and leans into his best friend, fighting the urge to rock back and forth so, so hard.

Peter doesn’t stop crying, but Ned doesn’t say anything, just rubbing his shoulder patiently and letting Peter bury his face in his shirt. Peter’s breathing slowly evens out over several minutes, and he sniffles.

“Think you can sleep?” Ned asks. Peter shrugs, and then Ned moves both of them, shifting again so they can both lie down on the hotel bed. It’s a bit tight, but Ned’s determined to make it work. He keeps an arm tight around Peter, keeping him grounded as they adjust the blankets. Peter says nothing, but once they’ve figured themselves out, he buries his face into Ned’s warm chest again, and he doesn’t seem to mind.

“It’s okay, Peter. I’m here for you,” Ned assures. Peter nods, finding Ned’s hand and squeezing it. Mr.Stark used to cuddle him like this. Not often, but he would if Peter had nightmares at the tower. The memory makes Peter shudder again, but Ned catches it, rubbing his shoulder.

Peter takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Mr.Stark may be gone, but that doesn’t mean his family is. He isn’t alone. His friends will be there for him too.


End file.
